


Journey To The Past

by Vixed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Anastasia Romanov - Freeform, Love, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Reunions, Romanov family, Rusia - Freeform, Russian Ballet - Freeform, Travel, dance, fluffy love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixed/pseuds/Vixed
Summary: En la fría Rusia de 1916 un par de chicos de conocen ausentes de toda la tragedia que estaba a punto de suscitarse dos años en el futuro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amo demasiado a esta pareja y cuando la idea surgio a las 4am revisando instagram en busqueda de nuevos fanarts... Sencillamente no me pude resistir.  
> Ojala les guste.

 

Honestamente había sido arrastrado a ese lugar por culpa de su amigo.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¡Mira! -llamaba emocionado mostrándole una torre de muchos colores en la pantalla de su celular. _La catedral de San Basilio._

-Me haz mostrado eso todo el año Pichit -dijo sonriente, era imposible no sentirse contagiado por el entusiasmo del moreno.

\- ¡Definitivamente me tomare una selfie en ese lugar! -dijo viendo con convicción la pantalla de su celular, Yuuri casi podía ver en su mente como practicaba las distintas poses que haría.

 A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible llevarse tan bien con el chico, siento tan opuestos. Pichit era un vloger bastante conocido que trabajaba ocasionalmente como barista al lado de la pequeña librería donde trabajaba Yuuri. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que se habían vuelto amigos, era como si sencillamente siempre estuvieran acostumbrados a estar hablando con el otro.

 Hace exactamente un año Pichit había llegado gritando que tenía el “regalo perfecto para sus 18 años”.

_-¡Iremos a Rusia Yuuri!- El chico se quedó en silencio unos segundos esperando que fuera broma._ _Pero Pichit seguía sonriendo._

_-¿Hablas en serio?_

_-¡Por supuesto! -dijo emocionado empezando a pulsar la pantalla de su celular- según la revista YOI lo calificaron como él; “lugar perfecto para encontrarte a ti mismo y al amor” Yuuri vio la pantalla del celular, había un artículo con varias imágenes de lugares turísticos de Rusia y de un hombre y una mujer mirándose desde cada extremo de la página. Paso la mirada de Pichit a la imagen varias veces._

_-Estás hablando en serio -afirmó y el moreno asintió varias veces emocionado._

_\- ¡Podemos hacerlo Yuuri! Mi cumpleaños está muy cerca, pero el tuyo… -volvió a tocar la pantalla de su celular mostrando ahora una imagen parecida pero ahora la pareja se abrazaba y tenían unos números rojos encima de ellos-¡hacen descuentos para noviembre! ¡Tu cumpleaños Yuuri!_

_El miro con cierta pena al moreno._

_\- Pichit, aún es mucho dinero, no puedo…_

_El chico levanto la mano haciéndolo callar._

_\- Puedo ayudarte con una parte -volvió a levantar la mano antes de que el otro protestara- será tu regalo de cumpleaños._

_-Pichit no…_

_\- ¡No será completamente gratis! -aclaró- el día de mi cumpleaños deberás hacer un video conmigo patinando con sombreros de hámster._

_Yuuri rio, con Pichit siempre eran hámster y sus seguidores amaban su pequeña obsesión._

_-¿Sombreros de Hámster?_

_\- ¡Sombreros de Hámster! -asintió emocionado- ¡conseguiré muchos más seguidores! Tú también podrías conseguir algunos –se calló unos segundos mordiéndose los labios - ¿Que dices?_

_Yuuri volvió a mirar el celular, jamás había ido a Rusia y jamás se había planteado hacerlo, él no era del tipo de chicos que hacia viajes extravagantes, menos a otro país…Pero ahora que la idea estaba en discusión su corazón latía emocionado ante la posibilidad._

_\- Bien –suspiro. Pichit grito emocionado envolviéndolo en un abrazo y balbuceando distintas palabras que no terminaba de entender._

_\- Pero -se separó un poco del otro para verlo a la cara- yo reuniré mi dinero y solo si hace falta me ayudaras._

 

Y así un año después y de muchas quejas estaban en el aeropuerto rumbo a Moscú.

Comenzó a sentirse inexplicablemente nervioso.

\- ¡Yuuri debemos ir a ver el antiguo castillo Romanov! –dijo el otro aun moviendo sus dedos frenéticamente por el celular, no lo había soltado desde que habían salido de casa de Yuuri. Aunque si era sincero Pichit nunca soltaba su celular.

\- ¿Romanov?

\- Sí, sí. Ya sabes, la familia trágica, ¡Anastasia!

Yuuri guardo silencio, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

Pichit dejo de ver su celular y lo observo con una mueca de horror, con las manos en sus mejillas y la boca abierta incluidas.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes nada?- su voz sonaba tan horrorizada como su rostro.

\- ¿Lo siento? –dijo sin saber muy bien que era lo correcto a decir.

\- ¿Jamás viste la película animada? ¿Anastasia? ¿Dimitri?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza sintiéndose incómodo y Pichit soltó un quejido de sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste?!

\- No me gusta mucho ver televisión –se encogió de hombros, no era mentira, lo único que veía era ballet y patinaje sobre hielo- además Minako-sensei dice que me pudre el cerebro.

\- Minako-sensei bebe todas las noches, ¡eso es más podrido!

Yuuri se volvió a encoger de hombros.

\- Necesito educarte Yuuri, ¡¿Qué clase de amigo soy?! –volvió a su celular, tecleando rápidamente algo.

Los altavoces comenzaron a anunciar que debían abordar y Pichit soltó otro quejido por la interrupción pero se levantó y tomo la maleta.

Pasaron su chequeo con Pichit preguntándole que otras cosas no había visto, se encontró más horrorizado cuando le dijo que jamás había visto Bambi, comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que faltaban los hámster en esa película y de como el Hámster el Bolt había sido el protagonista en la película y no el perro.

Yuuri asentía y sonreía, feliz de haber superado el tema de la princesa Rusa. No sabía porque el tema no le agradaba mucho.

Tomaron sus asientos después de que el moreno insistiera en tomarse al menos una foto con el piloto, que de alguna manera consiguió. Nadie le decía que no a una foto con Pichit, ni siquiera un piloto ruso.

\- ¡Mira! Incluso se ve la cabina –sonrió orgulloso colocándole unos cuantos filtros a la imagen- ¡ningún vloger se ha tomado una foto así Yuuri!

\- Felicidades Pichit –sonrió cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en el asiento.

Sintió que le colocaban algo en las orejas y abrió los ojos, Pichit le había puesto unos auriculares y estaba revisando la pantalla del asiento frente a él.

\- ¿Pichit que haces?

\- Estoy buscando Anastasia  -soltó un “ja!” cuando la encontró, seleccionándola para que empezara apenas arrancara el avión- No vas a ir a Rusia sin conocer una de las historias más famosas-alego- tienes 18 horas para educarte, así que también te puse un documental –sonrió acomodándose en su asiento y seleccionando otra película para él.

Yuuri suspiro, por supuesto que Pichit no iba a dejar ir el tema.

Cuando el avión se estabilizo la película comenzó sin que él pudiera detenerla, su amigo le había puesto una especie de bloqueo para niños para que no pudiera cambiarla.

\- Me lo agradecerás –sonrió el moreno antes de meterse en su propia película.

Yuuri vio el principio de la película, le agradaba bastante y la música era hermosa.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido.

 

_Respiraba agitado sintiendo sus pulmones en llamas por la carrera que había dado. El invierno de ese año era particularmente muy frío._

_El joven miro el cielo sin estrellas antes de volver a correr. Lo regañarían si volvía a llegar tarde._

_El Zar no era un hombre particularmente bueno con la servidumbre y hoy era un día importante para Nicolás II de Rusia, era el primer cumpleaños que se celebraba del menor de sus hijos después de recuperarse de su extraña enfermedad._

_Lo que implicaba que la servidumbre debería trabajar mucho más duro, incluso habían rumores de que Vitya se presentaría hoy en el palacio._

_La noche llego y la gente con ella. Jamás  había visto a tantos nobles como los vio ese día, el Zar solía dar fiestas asombrosas, pero esta había excedido cualquier expectativa._

_Los mejores músicos tocaban, el mejor champagne y el mejor vino eran servidos. La comida podía olerse por todo San Petersburgo y el lugar estaba tan perfectamente decorado que parecía el castillo del rey Oberón que le había contado su madre en uno de sus cuentos._

_El chico se sentó en una de las fuentes fuera del palacio, demasiado cansado para dar un paso más, había servido, limpiado y atendido a todo lo que le habían dicho desde que salió el sol._

_Soltó un quejido, y comenzó a quejarse en voz alta, demasiado cansado también para que le importara si lo escuchaban, estaba molesto ligeramente con su jefe y con el frio del lugar, pero aun en el inclemente frio era mucho mejor que estar dentro._

_Suspiro y escucho una risa detrás de él._

_Se levantó inmediatamente observando a la persona que se había reído, tenía un grueso abrigo de piel con capucha por lo que no distinguía nada de la persona ¿Cuándo tiempo tenia ahí?_

_\- Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpirte –susurro con un tono divertido-pero ha sido muy divertido._

_El hombre se levantó volteándose para verlo sonriente._

_El chico abrió la boca. Era la persona más bella que había visto en su corta vida, sus ojos le recordaban a la aurora boreal que solía ver algunas noches, la combinación perfecta del azul y verde._

_\- ¿Te moleste? –volvió a hablar, ya no había tono burlón._

_El chico negó rápidamente._

_\- Solo me sorprendí –frunció el ceño por su tono de voz, sonaba como si se fuera quedado sin aire._

_El joven volvió a sonreír y el otro sintió que el corazón se detenía._

_\- Tenías una conversación interesante –comento._

_\- No esperaba tener público –dijo serio pero el chico rio. No lucia mucho mayor que él, pero se sentía un niño cuando el otro hablaba._

_\- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_No escucho la respuesta de sus propios labios._

_\- Es un placer –veía sus labios moverse pero el sonido no llego a sus oídos- Yo soy Víctor Nikiforov_

 

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía mareado.

\- ¡Yuuri! –volvieron a gritar ahora moviéndolo.

\- Pichit –murmuro aun medio aturdido por el sueño.

\- ¡Dormiste casi todo el viaje Yuuri! –dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín.

\- ¿Lo hice? –Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se quedó dormido. Se enderezo en el asiento, sentía todos los músculos agarrotados.

\- ¡No viste Anastasia! –acuso.

\- Vi la mitad… creo.

El moreno bufo.

\- Te perdonare solo porque lucias muy feliz mientras dormías –sonrió- ¿Con que soñabas Yuuri?

Parpadeo le pareció ver un par de ojos turquesa en su mente, pero no se mantuvieron ahí lo suficiente para estar seguro.

\- No lo recuerdo… -susurro frunciendo el ceño, intentando recordar.

El moreno volvió a hacer un mohín.

\- Es una lástima, parecías verdaderamente feliz –se movió emocionado para ver por la ventana- ¡Mira Yuuri! ¡Estamos llegando! –anuncio emocionado, tomando fotos a la vista aérea de la ciudad.

Yuuri se quedó viendo las luces, no supo porque, pero por alguna razón se sintió demasiado nostálgico.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que tal? Tenia demasiado sin escribir un fanfic y me agrada volver con esta pareja.  
> No creo que sea muy largo, 4 o 5 caps a lo maximo. ¿Que opinan?  
> Tampoco creo que vaya a meter otras parejas, pero todo depende de mi caprichosa mente asi que... bueno... ojala les guste *huye*


End file.
